Whispers of the Winds
by JTHailstorm42
Summary: The sequel of The Raging Storm. All of the girls continue training to protect the future princess. However a darkness looms as a new enemy rises.
1. chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome back. Thank you for being interested in my fic. If you have not read The Raging Storm, I recommend reading it because of a few continuing plot lines._

 _Please RR._

 _All GoT quotes are from the books, so don't complain about that._ _And enjoy_

When the snow falls and the white winds blow,

The lone wolf dies,

But the pack survives

-Arya Stark

~PROLOGUE~

A man walked alone in the Reguluosi wastes. His face was weathered by the sun and wind, and his dark hair was bedraggled. He followed the trail of blood to a rock where a discombobulated body lay.

On the rock was the hilt of a sword along with part of the blade. It was a Uranian sword, that was forged by a decent blacksmith. On the hilt there was an Uranian phrase etched into it.

He scoffed as he tossed it to the ground.

The man kept wandering the wastes where he found the remains of a mighty lion scattered around. It had seemed that the mighty beast fought valiantly before being slain. He said a prayer before continuing onward.

In a broken down building he entered through a space that had been blasted through. The rubble scattered around gave hints to a battle that had taken place. He followed his nose to the deceased body of a man who had been slain in combat. There was blood all over the room that couldn't possibly have come from him. However, there were no other bodies with the man.

He shook his head as he kicked the body.

"Revolution my son," he said. "You have failed me." He checked his fallen son's body for any record of his mission.

He found a journal that detailed information on his mission. As he flipped through the book he smiled at some of the details. He closed the book and laughed.

"At least you started the mission," he said. "Now let's go find this grandson of mine."


	2. Lift Me Up

I'm gonna change history

 _Enlighten the world_

 _Teach 'em how to see through my eyes_

 _I'm gonna lash back check that fate as a heart attack_

 _Stomp out all the ugliest lies_

 _You can't convince me to change_

 _We ain't on the same page_

 _I've had my fill_

 _There's nothing but rage_

 _Best get out of my way 'cause there's nothing to say_

 _Is that all you got because I ain't got all day_

-Five Finger Death Punch (Lift Me Up)

~URANUS~

Many years have passed since she awakened as Uranus. Memories of her former life were blurred. She remembered only combat oriented things as well as a few other things pertaining to lovemaking.

The princess was due later on that year. It seemed that the palace was alive with celebration of the coming of the princess.

She had grown into a formidable fighter. Her fists got hard and her wits were keen, she was the lean mean fighting machine of a Uranian. Even the top soldiers of the Lunar army wouldn't spar with her. The other senshi were okay but she would go easy on them.

Uranus walked down the corridor leading to the training room. As she entered the room she could hear the clang of metal on metal. She saw Mars fighting a man dressed in dark Martian armor.

The Martian didn't wear a helmet but he was good enough that he didn't have to. He was fast and efficient. His armor appeared heavy but he moved like it was nothing.

As she watched the fight she was approached by Venus. The blonde woman smiled as she looked at Mars.

"Jaxon is a great fighter," Venus said.

"Why is he here?" Uranus asked.

"Apparently he is a sworn sword to Mars. Which is strange but it's what the Queen and the Martian government wants. Personally I don't care for him," Venus said.

She frowned.

"He gets to be close to Mars?" Uranus asked.

Venus blushed as she tried to hide her feelings. She had feelings for Mars but she couldn't quite bring herself to admit it.

"No, I just don't understand why he won't sle-" Venus said.

"Don't want to know," Uranus said. She looked around. "Where's Neptune?"

"Practicing with the royal orchestra for the ball before the princess is born," Venus replied. "She's a great musician."

She's more than great. Uranus sighed as she thought about it.

Neptune was beautiful and pretty much amazing at all she did. She did occasionally flirt with Uranus but for the most part she seemed more occupied by the attention she got from the men around the castle.

"So do you have your eye on her?" Venus asked.

"I like her but I don't think she has any real interest in me," Uranus said.

There was a loud clang as Mars shattered Jaxon's armor. He stumbled back and bowed before her.

"As always you are a worthy adversary," Jaxon said. He looked up at Mars.

"You were holding back," Mars said.

She's right. He was holding back. Uranus stepped forward with a grin.

"So the mighty Mars has a bodyguard," Uranus said.

Jaxon stood up and glared at her.

"Hold your tongue," Jaxon said. "You are the bastard who-" he was cut off by Venus.

The blonde put her hands to her mouth then whispered something in his ear. She looked over at Uranus then back to him.

"I understand," Jaxon said.

"When you get time, talk to either Artemis or Luna," Venus said.

"I will," Jaxon said.

At that time Neptune walked in. She stood beside Uranus and smiled.

Uranus noticed the reaction of Jaxon as he laid his eyes upon Neptune. She did not like the way he looked at her.

"Neptune, they let you go early?" Venus asked.

"Yes," Neptune said.

Jaxon rushed over and knelt before her.

"I am Jaxon, the sworn sword of Mars," Jaxon said. "Might you be the fair maiden known as Neptune?"

She nodded as he groveled at her feet.

"I'm not one to complain about things like this but could you refrain from this," Neptune said. She waved her hand and expected him to leave.

"Okay, so let's get back to training," Venus said.

Everyone returned to their respective training routine. As Uranus trained in the gravity room she was joined by Neptune.

"I am surprised that you didn't break his jaw like the others," Neptune said.

"I can't harm the guard of Mars," Uranus said.

"He's worse than the other guards in this place," Neptune said. She tossed the gravity ball to Uranus.

"I-uh...well need to tell you something," Uranus said. She threw the ball back to Neptune.

"What is it?" Neptune asked. She tossed the ball back to Uranus and she caught it with one hand. "You are just showing off there."

"Would you like to uh...be my partner cause I love you and junk." Uranus mumbled. It was hard to admit her feelings. She threw the ball to Neptune.

"What was that?" Neptune asked.

Before she could throw the ball Uranus gathered her courage.

"I think you are beautiful and was wondering if you would go out with me sometime?" Uranus called out. She was hit in the head with the ball. It felt like she was hit by a mace. The impact caused her to pass out.

Her last coherent memories was Neptune's beautiful face. Then the world went black.

 ** _A/N_**

 _Ahhhh! They're back and they don't remember all that shit that happened to them. Now they go by their respective planets so they don't regain any unnecessary memories. I mean what could go wrong? It's not like Uranus is going to start a rebellion. Right? Guys? Don't look at me like that._


	3. Duty or Love

_What is duty compared to the touch of a lover?_

 _Or the feel of a newborn in your arms?_

 _How can you have duty if you have no love?_

 _Love without duty is lust._

 _Lust is the death of duty and love_.

-A Hailstorm Proverb

~VENUS~

Minako 

After filing paperwork on the incident that occurred with Neptune and Uranus, she sat back in her chair. Things are a lot simpler now that time had gone on. Though she missed her nightly escapades with her love.

She missed feeling the togetherness with her love. Eventually she will be able to make love with her but that won't happen unless Pyro wanted to do so. Some day she will be with her lover.

She opened a drawer and looked at a small Venusian music box that was in there. It had been a gift from her father before she left Venus.

She opened it up and the music played. It was her favorite lullaby. The soothing melancholy tune comforted her.

"That sounds familiar," Mars said. She walked up behind her. "Almost as if I heard it before."

"You have," she said.

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

She sighed as she turned toward Mars. She got up and approached the raven haired woman. In a quick gesture she pulled Mars close and kissed her.

Remember, please... I miss you so much. Goddess please give her back to me. She prayed that Mars doesn't reject her. As she closed her eyes she could feel the return of her kiss. When they parted she felt a fire within her.

There was a pregnant silence.

"I remember, my Aphrodite," Mars said. She held her close. "I promised eternity and I meant it."

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Finally she let go of her feelings and cried on her lover's shoulder.

"I love you, Pyro," she said.

"I love you too," Mars said. She kissed her cheek. "Don't cry."

They're mouths met and their tongues danced together. She felt more at ease as she finally got her lover back. As they parted they gazed into each other's eyes. With a sultry look on her face she leaned towards her lover's ear.

"I need you to make love to me," she said. I don't care if I broke the rules, we need each other.


	4. A Great Love

_A great love is a lot like a good memory_

 _When it's there and you know it's there_

 _It can be all that you think about_

 _Yeah, you can try to force it_

 _But the more you do_

 _The more you seem to push it away_

 _But if you are patient_

 _And you stand still_

 _Maybe, just maybe it will come to you_

-Church (Red vs. Blue)

~NEPTUNE~

Michiru 

The night was silent as she crept in the shadows.

It had been close to a year since she regained her memories. She had been trying to get Uranus to remember who she was. Earlier it was almost as if she got her but a ball to the head messed that up.

She had discovered that the Queen had placed her daughter from her former life in the care of the Neptunian Emissary, Qwyn Sea Breeze. At first she was turned away but she convinced Qwyn that she would only drop by every once in awhile. It was her way of getting to know her daughter.

Rukia was a loving girl, smart, brave, and loyal. The girl was mature for her age but she did have a side of her that loved having fun. She had shared many traits with her but the one thing that stood out were her eyes. Her eyes were that of Haruka's.

Neptune approached the Neptunian Embassy and shifted into the building with ease. The guards were changing posts. She approached the door of the penthouse and knocked.

The door was answered by Qwyn. He was a tall slender man with grey hair, a neatly trimmed mustache, he wore an aqua and gold surcoat, and he had a pipe in his mouth. Qwyn puffed a circle of smoke out of the pipe.

"Enter in Elshka," Qwyn said.

She nodded and entered. Once the door closed she removed her hood and walked to Rukia's room. Qwyn gave her freedom to roam throughout the penthouse. Neptune knocked on the door and entered into the room.

Quickly she was met with a hug from Rukia. The aqua haired girl looked up at Neptune with a smile. She returned the hug with a smile.

"I missed you," Rukia said. She let go of Neptune then took her hand and led her further into the room. "I want you to hear what I've been working on." They sat down at a piano and Rukia started playing.

The song was melancholy and spoke to her on many levels. She could feel the loneliness and the longing for something or someone. When she finished she looked to her for feedback.

"That's a lovely song," she said.

"When will papa visit me?" Rukia asked.

"Papa will visit once the memories return," she said.

The girl frowned.

"At least I'm here," she said.

"Mama, I wish you didn't have to leave tonight," Rukia said.

Neptune hugged her child and kissed her forehead. She ran her fingers through her hair and hummed a Neptunian lullaby to her daughter.

"One day you'll wake up and I will be there for you," she said.

"Even papa?" Rukia asked.

"Even papa," she replied. She whisked the child up and carried her to bed. As she tucked her daughter into bed she sang the lullaby.

"ég elska þig," Rukia mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you too," she said. She kissed Rukia on the forehead before leaving her side. She was closing the door behind her when she noticed Qwyn standing next to the door.

"I don't know why you insist on teaching her Uranian," Qwyn said.

"It's part of who she is," she replied.

Qwyn sighed as he started walking away. He took a seat on a large red armchair.

"They made Victarion king," Qwyn said.

She remembered Victarion so well. In her past life he was her sworn sword and for a brief moment a lover. He was loyal and he hated Haruka.

"Victarion wants her?" she asked.

"He wishes to kill her," Qwyn replied. He glanced over to Rukia's room. "I love that girl as if she were mine. Representing him is such a shame. I preferred you while you ruled. Your father was a coward and your brother was worse but you, you were the true Queen of Neptune."

"Those days are gone," she said. She headed for the door. "Unfortunately I am a prisoner that is forced to protect a princess that isn't even born yet."

"You can't contain the ocean with a jeweled chalice," Qwyn said.

"One day...and all it takes is bringing the wind to remembrance," she said. She left the penthouse and quietly made her way back to the castle.


	5. A Girl Named No One

_And the stars in the night were the eyes of his wolf, and the wind itself was their song_.

-Song of the Battle of Oxcross

~SATURN~

She knelt before the throne of obsidian. Her hair was shoulder length and as dark as the stone of the throne. The small girl made no movements in the position she had.

The shrouded elder upon the throne descended down to stand before her.

"Say the oath," Elder Doran said.

"Is iad na doirse a oscailt agus sa thagann an oíche. Is Bás an t-ainm a thugtar ris dom.

Mé i mo chónaí a chur i gcrích mo dhualgas a chosaint ar an solas ón dorchadas. Is é mo shaol eternal. Is é mo dhualgas mar an gcéanna. Tá mé bás. choróin I ríchíosa. A thabhairt mé síos ríchíosa. Tá mé an cheartais. Tá mé bás," she said. She had remembered the oath the elders taught her. It was the oath of guardian of Saturn.

When she was born a celestial event occurred and that put into motion her destiny. The elders took her from her parents and they raised her and taught her all she needed to know to defend the galaxy. She knew nothing of the life that could have been and it didn't bother her.

She was royalty and she was more powerful than any other Saturnian.

Elder Doran then presented her a glaive. She looked up at him and took the gift.

"Child without a name," Elder Doran said. "Rise."

She rose and rested the glaive at her side. They gave her no name and only addressed her as young one or girl.

Elder Doran placed his hands on her head and prayed.

"a thabhairt ribh ainm. Beidh tú a bheith ar an caomhnóir an bpláinéad seo agus protector de na teaghlaigh ríoga an chórais seo. Ón lá seo ar aghaidh beidh tú a dtabharfar Satarn, an deity an bháis agus scrios." Elder Doran prayed in Old Lunarian.

She was taught Old Lunarian because it was the language of the royal family. Though she was taught all the languages of the system, as well as the customs of each planet. All to ensure she could blend in and protect the throne.

"What was your name?" Elder Doran asked.

"No one," she said.

"What is your name?" Elder Doran asked.

"Saturn," she answered. "As well as any other aliases needed to accomplish the mission."

"What is your mission?" Elder Doran asked.

"Protect the system and the Royal Lunarian throne," she replied.

Elder Doran nodded and handed her a scroll sealed with the Saturnian sigil.

"Your first mission," Elder Doran said.

She nodded as she took the scroll.

Elder Doran returned to his throne and sat down.

"You are free to go," Elder Doran said. "The birds will bring you more missions after you finish this one."

She bowed and left the room. Once outside she opened the scroll and read the passage.

Wolves are on the prowl. Three wolf packs threatening to attack the Queen. One on Neptune. Another on Jupiter. The last is near the Queen. Go by this order. NJQ.

She used magic to incinerate the scroll. Quickly she dashed to the Mercurian cruiser. As she started up the cruiser she thought about the mission.

The buttons blinked and lights flashed as she took off. Once at cruising speed she set the autopilot and opened up a log.

"Log A-1: I am a girl without a name, and I'm on my way to Neptune. Mission unclear but if there's anything wrong, I will try to pick up on it. My skills are unmatched on Saturn but I shall see how I stack up against the system," she said. "From this point on I shall be known as Hotaru."


	6. Lay You Down

_There's a lot of ways of saying what I want to say to you_

 _There's songs and poems and promises and dreams that might come true_

 _But I won't talk of starry skies or moonlight on the ground_

 _I'll come right out and tell you I'd just love to lay you down_

-Conway Twitty (I Love To Lay You Down)

~URANUS~

Haruka (later)

The boyish blonde sat in a tree and hummed a tune to herself. It was the best she could do to pass the time since she was waiting for Neptune. She was going to try again to gain Neptune's favor. This time the gravity ball won't get in the way.

The tree she was in was the tree that Neptune practiced under. She knew this from watching her.

Uranus then started humming an unknown tune. She was unsure about where she heard it but it seemed familiar.

"Sounds like a Neptunian lullaby," Neptune called out.

Uranus turned to see the aqua haired beauty walk into sight. She blushed a little as Neptune stopped underneath the tree.

"Hey Neptune!" she said as she jumped down.

"Aren't you a little too old to be climbing trees?" Neptune laughed.

"Well I'm old enough to do this," she said pulling Neptune in for a kiss.

The moment their lips met it was as if a light turned on. She recalled everything.

Her life as the princess of Uranus, the rebel princess, and the lover of Michiru hit her like a speeder. It was as if she was reborn as Haruka just by kissing her true love.

As they parted she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Michiru.

"Michi?" she asked.

"Don't let them know that you can remember," Michiru said.

"So continue calling you Neptune?" she asked.

Michiru nodded.

"I knew I was longing for you for a reason," she said.

"I missed you so much," Michiru said.

"Where is-" she asked.

"I can take you there soon," Michiru said.

Haruka kissed Michiru again. As she parted she then started kissing her on the neck.

"So many years have gone by and I think we both need this," she said.

"Here?" Michiru asked

"It doesn't matter where," she said.

They continued their romantic escapade under the tree.

 **A/N** :

 _Ahhhhhh! She remembers! She was finally straightforward instead of giving into nervousness._

 _Why can't they let everyone know that they remember? It's a secret that Minako will tell Rei_.


	7. Say You'll Haunt Me

_Say you want to stay you want me too_

 _Say you'll never die you'll always haunt me_

 _I want to know I belong to you_

 _Say you'll haunt me_

-Stone Sour (Say You'll Haunt Me)

~MARS~

Rei

She smiled as she traced every angle of Minako's sleeping face. The promises she made she wanted to keep. Minako was hers for eternity.

It was odd to see her lover sleep. However, it was understandable because now she's finally content. Both were content.

"Koi," she whispered.

"Let me enjoy this a little more before you wake me from this dream," Minako said.

Rei kissed Minako and she woke up.

"It's not a dream," Minako said.

"Mina-" she said.

"No, please don't call me by that name," Minako said.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"All of us are soldiers who protect the throne," Minako said. "All of us in a past life wanted to escape from the duty, and with me being the only one to survive the incident… I was allowed to keep my memory as long as I called myself Venus."

"How about we be ourselves in bed and play the part outside?" she asked.

Minako looked away.

"I really want to do this and I broke the rules just to make you remember," Minako said. "Well okay, even though I will still call you Pyro."

"And you are still my Aphrodite," she said.

"Let's make love again," Minako said.

"You read my mind," she said.


	8. Song of Myself

_Paper is dead without words_

 _Ink idle without a poem_

 _All the world dead without stories_

 _Without love and disarming beauty_

-Nightwish (Song of Myself)

~MERCURY~

The Mercurian oversaw the patient in room 23 of the Citadel. She looked over the notes on her tablet. All the notes painted a troubled child.

The patient's history was blacked out and he seemed more like an experiment than a normal child. He had a tendency to be violent and had some form of premonitions leading to foresight. However, he showed signs of superior intellect. That was what drew Mercury to the child.

She walked into the room as soon as the guards secured the room and secured the patient. Because he was known for violence, he was strapped in a straight jacket and then chained to the chair. He was blindfolded as well, and it was not the most comfortable circumstances but it had to be done.

As she sat down the boy smirked.

"Your energy is beautiful," he said. He licked his lips. "Mercurian...a scholar...a royal...a soldier...a prisoner to the throne." The patient smelled the air. "Your scent is familiar, almost identical to my mother's."

"Do you remember your mother?" she asked. She started entering things into the tablet.

"All I remember is her scent," he said. "Marked with blood and flowers." He laughed then clenched his fist. "She died soon after I was born and now I'm here." The patient started struggling. "There was a girl, not my sister but she had a beautiful energy as well, don't know what they did with her."

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I want to kill everyone, and maybe I will keep you. However, everything is fine and dandy," he said

"Any weird dreams?" she asked.

"They're all weird, but I think what you want to know about is the dream of the wolf," he answered. "Of course I dream about him and he's still coming. He tells me I'm his grandson." His smile faded and fear came over him. "H-he's c-c-coming! I just...stop that. I'm going to make the way. N-no! I will fuck the bitch who killed my father! The bitch with gold hair!" He started grinding his teeth and his veins popped out and he started to struggle.

"Who am I talking to?" she asked.

"I am Takeshi the son of the Black Wolf and the heir to the throne of your god forsaken planet!" he screamed. He managed to loosen one of his arms.

Mercury held out her hand and touched his hand and froze his arm.

"Mother! Forgive the beast I've become! Shut up! We will rule this system. We will rape and pillage the inhabitants and all who oppose us," he screamed.

Guards rushed in and sedated him.

"Mother...forgive…" he muttered as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Mercury left the room as the guards cleaned up the mess. She leaned against the wall near the door and finished a few notes she had on him. Her mind kept going back to him talking about his mother. In the years they've had him in observation he had never mentioned his mother.

She kept going through her notes on him. Her notes were different than the others. Not that they weren't as thorough, but he told her things he wouldn't tell the others. He told them the same stuff and he threatened them the same. There was something about him that drew her to him.

As she entered her office she noticed the flowers on her desk. She smiled knowing who they were from. Placing the tablet down she took the most exotic flower from the bouquet and held it to her nose.

It was a rare and beautiful flower from Jupiter called the Nym Rose.


	9. All I Wanna Do is Make Love to You

_Then it happened one day, we came round the same way_

 _You can imagine his surprise when he saw his own eyes_

 _I said please, please understand_

 _I'm in love with another man_

 _And what he couldn't give me_

 _was the one little thing that you can_

-Heart (All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You)

~NEPTUNE~

Michiru

Michiru held Haruka's hand as they entered Qwyn's penthouse. Her lover hesitated for awhile before allowing herself to be led to Rukia's room. They paused at the door.

There was the soft sound of the piano playing. She almost didn't want to interrupt but it had to be done. The music stopped as she knocked.

The door opened and she watched the look of skepticism leave her lover's face. She had seen her own eyes in the girl.

"Mama?" Rukia asked as she looked at Michiru. "Is this papa?"

She nodded and the girl hopped into Haruka's arms.

Haruka accepted the child and she lovingly embraced her. A trail of tears fell down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Rukia asked.

"I'm glad to see you," Haruka said.

"ég elska þig," Rukia said.

"Dóttir mín, ég elska þig," Haruka said. She set Rukia down and knelt beside her. "We have a lot to talk about. Plus I have a lot of stories to tell you."

"I want to hear all of them," Rukia cheered. She started leading Haruka into her room.

Michiru was about to follow but she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We have a problem," Qwyn said. She followed him to a desk and he pulled out a tablet and pulled up a schedule. "Read this."

I, King Victarion, the first of my name, ruler and protector of Neptune, am hereby ordering Ambassador Qwyn Sea Breeze to hand over the assumed child of Princess Michiru. If you resist this demand I will send out a warrant for your detainment on charges of treason.

"He's gone mad," she said.

"I fear he may be on his way now," Qwyn said.

She looked over to Rukia's room.

"She won't let him take her," she said. She looked back at Qwyn.

"The only way you'll be free is if you run now while everyone is distracted," Qwyn said.

"We can't," she replied.

"Keep Rukia safe," Qwyn said. "I have enough Lunarian Marks to get you to Neptune but in Nelisport show them this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an iron coin with an engraving of a kraken on it. "Recite Mar an fhithich cuileagan, and someone will take you to where your ancestors prayed."

"Only me?" she asked.

"Yes, you need to have Haruka to take Rukia to Uranus and hide there," Qwyn said.

"She will never let me go alone," she said.

"Then get rid of the ship on Uranus then take a tram to Neptune," Qwyn said. "Don't let anyone recognize either of you."

"That's easy for Haruka," she said. She remembered that Haruka fooled everyone by posing as a soldier for several years. "Me on the other hand."

"You will be fine," Qwyn said. He turned away and rushed to a closet and pulled a a sword in a scabbard. "Here's the real Trident."

"How did you-"

"It was seized from you when you were tried for the rebellion," Qwyn said.

"Thank you, Qwyn," she said.

"Explain things to those two and I'll get my marks together for you," Qwyn said. "Let me know when you are ready and I'll make a commotion by starting a war for King Victarion."

"But-"

"The Queen's justice is more just than Victarion's justice," Qwyn said. He looked toward Rukia. "Dying for her is worth all the pain."

"Thank you for taking her in and letting me get to know her," she said.

"Thank Venus," Qwyn said.

"Venus?" she asked.

"She wants freedom for all of you," Qwyn said. "It seems she is a rebel."

"Interesting," she said.

"Quickly now," Qwyn said.

She turned and walked into Rukia's room.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said.


	10. Choose or be Chosen

_With no other choice but resistance,_

 _What will it take_

 _You must choose or be chosen for._

 _What will it take_

 _Choose or chosen_

 _It's all that we ask, for what we demand._

 _The decisions we make we will live by._

 _Proving your weakness_.

-Hatebreed (Choose or be Chosen)

~VENUS~

Minako 

Smoke billowed from the north tower. Minako didn't rush to answer the call. Many guards passed by her and Jupiter and Mercury did the same. Rei stayed at her side along with Jaxon.

The closer they got the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Minako didn't mind the smell. She was used to it because of the missions she ran in the name of the Queen.

She was tired of the lies, secrets, and the countless lives taken. For peace is what she did the update and was told but there was always something that always whispered to her that what she did was wrong. Today she was going to make a break for it.

"Caillidh an cù," she said to Rei.

Rei nodded.

"Jaxon, go check on the Queen then meet us at the east tower," Rei said.

"Yes, ma'am," Jaxon said. He ran off to search for the Queen.

Once he was gone they turned into a room. Minako searched for the latch to one of the secret corridors. She found one under a painting of the goddess Aphrodite.

Even Goddess wants us to be free, she thought as she held the door open for Rei. After Rei went in she followed. They walked in darkness for a brief moment.

Rei channeled a flame and lit the way for them.

"We need to hurry before the window closes," she said.

"So are we going to the outer planets?" Rei asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you exploiting their disdain for the throne?" Rei said.

"Yes," she said. She knew wholeheartedly that the outer planets disliked the throne. It was because they no longer have anyone of the royal blood ruling their planets. "We can start over new on Neptune or maybe Pluto."

They reached the exit that opened to a crater. There was a makeshift hangar where a Venusian Speeder sat ready to fly.

"Another disguise? Since the Lunarians don't use anything Venusian?" Rei asked.

"That and this is a stealth model," she said.

"Nice," Rei said.

They climbed inside and took off. As they left they noticed the Neptunian fleet nearby.

 **A/N**

 _Who is rebelling? Not Haruka! It's Minako. What about the other two? You'll have to wait and see_.


	11. Dear Daughter

_Dear daughter_

 _Hold your head up high_

 _There's a world outside_

 _That's passing by_

 _Dear daughter_

 _Never lose yourself_

 _Remember that_

 _You're like nobody else_

-Halestorm (Dear Daughter)

~HARUKA~

The sleeping girl rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. She held her daughter and smiled. It was a dream come true, she was a parent.

"You look like you were meant to be a parent," Michiru said.

"It was my plan," she said. She smiled. "My gift to you."

Michiru sat down beside the pair and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"You should have told me instead of making me worry about a mistake," Michiru said.

"Well actually I didn't think it would work," she said. "I heard about it and tried it and well it works."

"Dragonfire tea?" Michiru asked.

"Nope," she replied. "Mermaid Tears."

"How did you get that?" Michiru asked.

"I bought it from a Neptunian merchant in Seaport," she said. "I gave him the replica of Elding and said it was the real thing." She kissed Michiru on the cheek. "I don't even know what happened to Elding."

"Victarion has it," Michiru said.

"Well I guess I do have to kill the Squid King," she said.

The girl in her arms groggily opened her eyes. She looked up at Haruka and smiled.

"Papa, mama," Rukia said.

"Sleep good?" she asked.

Rukia nodded her head.

"Papa, how did you and mama meet?" Rukia asked.

"Well it was many years ago…

There was this ball that the outer planet royalty threw to show off their heirs and hopefully marry them off. I was there grudgingly and I shot down those who asked to dance with me. However I spotted one girl across the room who made my heart skip a beat. It was almost an instant attraction. She was surrounded by many young lordlings who tried to get her to dance but she turned them down.

The perfect girl then walked over to me. She asked me to dance but I declined. Then she took me by the hand and made me dance with her. It was a slow dance and we quietly introduced ourselves. All the while we were falling in love with each other.

...that's how we met," she said. She nuzzled Michiru. "I'm so glad that we met and I'm so happy that we have you."

Rukia weaseled out of their embrace. She stood tall.

"Papa, will you teach me how to be a swordsman," Rukia said.

Michiru let go of Haruka and stood by her.

"You stab the other person with the pointy end," she said. She poked Rukia in the ribs.

"Not that way. I want to be great like you," Rukia said. She giggled as Haruka tickled her. When she stopped Haruka pulled Rukia in for a hug.

"That takes years of commitment but you are my kid so why not?" she said.

Michiru kissed Haruka on the cheek.

"She's just like you," Michiru said.

"She's got some Uranian in her," she said. She mussed Rukia's hair up. "If anything she'll be a great fighter like me."

"I will defend mama," Rukia said.

Michiru walked over and hugged Rukia. She kissed her on the forehead.

"With you as my protector no one will harm me," Michiru said.


	12. Everyone Bleed Now

_Crowned in pure disdain_

 _Barely able to contain_

 _Now this will all end in blood_

 _Cleansing, lasting, murderous_

-Hatebreed (Everyone Bleed Now)

~PATIENT 23~

Staring at the white ceiling his blue eyes never blinked as he recited a pagan prayer. He wished for death.

He could feel the explosions around but didn't move or do anything at all. The world was nothing. So numb, he couldn't feel any emotion of fear.

Now is the time to escape.

He got up and walked over to the door. Touching the door he froze the door and broke it down. No one stopped to subdue him even if he wore a hospital gown.

Neptunians fought Lunarian forces and were holding their own. He watched as a Neptunian soldier smashed a Lunarian doctor's head with a paperweight.

The soldier turned to him but he grabbed the soldier's arm and froze it to the ground.

His eyes glowed red before he attacked the soldier. He lunged at him and bit his neck then ripping his throat out. The soldier was dead in seconds.

Blood. More blood.

He went on killing indiscriminately to quell his hunger for blood. In the back of his mind he was searching for that doctor who had the scent of his mother. She was his target. If he killed the Venusian too that would be great for him. Vengeance was his.

He was Revenge.


	13. Confrontation

Any king who must say he's the king is no king at all.

-Tywin Lannister

~MICHIRU~

She left Haruka and Rukia in Nelisport to wander while she went into the catacombs of the city. Her guide was a young sailor who was no older than Rukia. He kept a fast pace but she was able to keep up.

As she walked she noticed she was being followed. Whoever they were they kept to the shadows.

Rukia didn't want to let her go but Haruka convinced her otherwise. It was hard leaving her daughter but she had to do this.

They reached a gate with a lock with a hole the size of the coin Qwyn gave her.

"My princess, this is as far as I can go," he said.

"Thank you," she said. "I never did get your name."

"I have no name. I'm just boy," he said.

She nodded and he disappeared into the shadows. Reaching into her satchel she retrieved the coin and placed it into the hole.

The gate opened and a massive marbled room was revealed.

She walked in and the doors closed behind her. In front of her was a statue of Poseidon. Beside him were two entities, first was the sea which was represented by a pregnant woman, the other was a man leaning on a trident. They were known as the creator or mother of the seas and life and the seafarer.

There was a pedestal in front of each deity. A light softly cascaded down on each pedestal. She walked to the pedestal in front of the mother and got down on her knees. She pulled out a locket and set it down in front of her.

 _Oh Mother of the Sea hear my prayer_

 _Thank you for your loving heart_

 _For preserving my soul as well_

 _As the soul of my true love._

 _Thank you for my blessing us_

 _With a child to love and nurture._

 _Thank you for the calm seas_

 _The guiding wind_

 _The stars that shine brightly_

 _And the protecting hand_

 _Bless my child with the_

 _Strength_

 _Courage_

 _Honesty_

 _Love_

 _She may need throughout her life_

 _May you guide my way_

May _my love grow_

 _May my partner remain faithful_

 _And may the seas of life become calmer_

 _Mother, help my successor_

 _Find their throne_

 _And lead with a pure heart_

 _Amen_

She stood up and walked over to the seafarer. After kneeling she placed a white gold ring that had an emerald as well as the sigil of Neptune.

 _Oh stranger of the land, the seafarer,_

 _hear my prayer_

 _Bless that I travel in safety as_

 _I make my move to place my heir_

 _On the throne_

 _Bless my heir_

 _And all who come after_

 _I know my life is now eternal_

 _I am pledged to service_

 _Forgive me for my dereliction_

 _Bless that I might do right_

 _Bless my path_

 _Bless my love_

 _Bless my blood_

 _Amen_

As she walked over to Poseidon she took Trident out of the sheath and set it in front of the sea god. She looked up at the statue.

 _Poseidon_

 _Why did I have to be the storm child?_

 _Why did you choose me?_

 _Why must I suffer this cruel fate_

 _Of watching everyone I know die?_

Her eyes started watering as she held her tears back.

"You were chosen because you wanted to serve," a girl called out.

She turned to face the girl standing behind her.

"You and I are alike. Reborn to carry out our mission," the girl said. She looked down at the sword. "You were never meant to have Trident but as you prayed, you know your daughter is meant to have it."

Michiru picked up the sword. Then the girl then walked over and set down a broken tiara.

"This is the what happens when we fail," the girl said. She started walking towards the exit. "You don't like being a servant, neither do I. I'm the grim reaper but I won't end everything yet."

"Why did you follow me?" Michiru asked.

The girl looked back with dark lavender eyes.

"I was going to kill you for your treasonous ways but since you called to your gods for forgiveness, I will spare you," the girl said.

"The Princess is yet to be born," Michiru said.

"Yes, but you and the other two idiots that left caused a war and left the Queen in harm's way," the girl said.

Michiru sheathed the sword. She walked over to the exit and it opened up.

"Well then we need to move fast now don't we?" Michiru said.

 _And who are you? The proud lord said_

 _That I must bow so low?_

 _Only a cat of a different coat,_

 _That's all the truth I know._

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red_

 _A lion still has claws_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord_

 _As long and sharp as yours._

 _And so he spoke,_

 _And so he spoke, that lord of Castamere,_

 _But now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _With no one there to hear_

 _Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall,_

 _And not a soul to hear._

-The Rains of Castamere

~HARUKA~

Haruka was dressed in white and donned light armor. She was back on the moon but something was different. There was something drawing her somewhere.

Rounding a corner she saw a fair princess who was exceedingly beautiful. She turned to Haruka and smiled. Haruka instantly fell in love.

She quickly bowed before the princess. When she looked up the princess was standing before her.

The dark room greeted her with an empty silence. She looked to her side and saw her lover quietly sleeping beside her in the second rate room they rented. Between them slept their daughter, the heir of Neptune.

Haruka carefully got out of bed and headed for her equipment. She got dressed and then she remembered she was being watched.

The girl that Michiru brought back sat by the door watching her every move.

"He has Eldin," the girl said.

"I know," Haruka said.

"Trident is not meant for you," the girl said.

"Eldin was never mine," Haruka said. She pulled out a sword. "You know what my father screamed at me as I ran out of the castle?"

The girl shook her head.

"He screamed, you are no child of mine," Haruka said with a hint of malice. "My rights, my family, was taken away as I ran."

"You have a family," the girl said. She looked to Michiru and Rukia. "Your daughter is the heir of both planets by blood."

"I am going to get Eldin for her," Haruka said. She walked out the door.

"You are going unarmed?" the girl asked.

"I'm Uranian, I don't need a sword," Haruka said. She headed down the hall and out of the tavern.

They had traveled to the Capital city of Atlantis after Michiru prayed. Michiru told them about the plan. Haruka didn't like the fact she would have to leave Rukia on Neptune.

She forced her way into the palace. The guards couldn't stop her from finding Victarion.

Victarion sat on the throne and waved the guards to stand down. He wore dark Neptunian armor and his cloak was dark green.

"What a surprise to see you here," Victarion said. "Where is my Queen?"

Haruka growled as she approached him.

"You committed a grievous sin," Victarion said. He stood up and held his right hand out. "I don't know how you managed to create that abomination but it needs to be destroyed."

A sword was placed in his hand. It was a large sword, the blade was smoky blue, the hilt was a dark steel molded to appear like it is holding the planet Uranus which was the pommel. It was Eldin.

"You recognize this sword don't you?" Victarion said as he grinned hellishly. He approached her. "Your father was one hell of a warrior but he failed to beat me."

Haruka squared off against him.

"What happened to the overconfident Haruka? The one who would boast about her victories. Are you that scared of me?" Victarion asked.

"I'm going to kill you but I will not make it quick," Haruka said.

"Are you going to transform?" Victarion asked.

"No," Haruka said.

"You are unarmed," Victarion said.

"I am," Haruka said.

"Captain, give the fool a weapon," Victarion barked.

The Captain of the guard tossed a spear to Haruka. She twirled it around and got a hang of the weight. When she was acquainted with it she rested it under her arm.

She paced around him.

"You killed my family, who cares? You want my princess, I won't allow that. You want to kill my daughter? I will never let you do that," Haruka said.

She slashed at Victarion and cut a strap holding his chest plate. Armor hung down and he ripped it off.

He charged at her but she dodged him and countered with a slash at his left arm. Quickly he turned and swung upward. The sword made contact across her left eye.

Blood blurred her vision. She put her hand over her eye to stop the bleeding.

Victarion then unleashed an onslaught of slashes at her but she then went on the defense. Finally she hit him on the head and he staggered back.

She then struck him in several different areas weakening the heavy armor. The weakest part was on his inner thigh and she went for it driving the spearhead deep into his leg.

Victarion dropped down and roared in pain. He chopped the head off with his sword.

"You bastard," Victarion grunted as he got up.

Haruka reached underneath her jerkin and pulled out a seax.

"I am Haruka, the daughter of King Katsurou and Valkyrie Nariko, former heir of Uranus, slayer of Kings, the protector of The Outer Planets and the Lunar throne, and I am the one who will place the rightful ruler on that throne," Haruka said. She swung the seax at his other leg.

He was on the ground and glaring at Haruka. Eldin was on the ground and Haruka picked e up.

She held it and looked it over.

"It was always beautiful but it was never going to be mine," Haruka said. She thrust it into his groin. "You defiled my princess in her past life and tried to steal my daughter and claim her but unfortunately my love was stronger than yours."

"Fuck you," Victarion grunted. He fell back into a pool of blood.

Haruka glanced behind her and saw the girl in the shadows.

"She will be on her way soon," the girl said.

"Guards, clean this shit up," Haruka barked.

 **A/N:**

I decided to combine these chapters because I mean why not. Plus I have a lot of short chapters as is.


	14. Halfway Right

I scream at myself when there's nobody else to fight

I don't lose, I don't win, if I'm wrong, then I'm halfway right

-Linkin Park (Halfway Right)

~REI~

Walking around the market on Charon, she wasn't recognized by any inhabitants. There were no Lunarian soldiers stationed there. It was almost as if they had no power on that planet.

Minako left her alone while she went off to gods know where.

The vendors would offer up their finest wares to her. All begged for her attention and a few even proposed to her.

Pigs, she thought to herself as she would pull away from one overzealous vendor to another. Finally they stopped when a man in dark armor rode up on a white stallion.

"Girl, take my hand," he said. The man extended his hand. "Mar an fhithich cuileagan." She took his hand and they rode off.

They rode down dark streets and in a few moments they came upon the castle. Initially she was concerned but then she remembered Pluto was a sovereign nation. The rolled iron gates opened and closed behind them. Guards stood like statues and there was little sign of life.

The man stopped in front of the main entrance. Rei got down and waited for the man to say something. Stone silence was the only parting words.

She headed for the door and there was a single dark throne. On the throne was Minako.

"This is how we should be," Minako called out.

Out of the shadows walked the Princess of Pluto, Setsuna.

"Yes, but your families sold you for nothing," Setsuna said.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"We are women," Minako said. She stood up and walked over to Rei. "Our fathers sold us so they can get a male heir, and that's what they've been working on in the Citadel."

"The reason the war took place was because all the planets had to be on board," Setsuna said.

"If they would have killed both Haruka and Michiru, the deal would have continued onwards but we interfered," Minako said.

"You set the stage and when most of you died the Kings got their wish," Setsuna said.

"That's why our memories were taken, or rather yours was," Minako said.

"However, they didn't factor in there being a child born to three planets," Setsuna said. She threw a holoprojector on the floor. "Mercury had Takeshi, and Uranus and Neptune had Rukia. The Kings thought they would not get what they wanted but they did."

"However, with the Kings of Uranus and Neptune dead and their successors captives of the Lunar kingdom, they had quite the predicament," Minako said. She returned to the throne and sat down. "Unfortunately Victarion claimed both planets."

"I did my best to get the rightful ruler back to the outer solar system," Setsuna said. She brought up a picture of Rukia and both Haruka and Michiru. "Mermaid Tears, the rarest item bought with a replica sword."

"Rukia is to become the warden and protector of the outer planets," Minako said. She leaned back. "Haruka is our Kingslayer."

"So why are we here?" Rei asked.

"Pluto is a sovereign nation and soon the outer planets will be," Minako said. "We can hide here."

"Or so you think," Rei said.

Minako sat forward.

Setsuna walked over to the throne. She stood Minako up then moved her from her throne. Once the throne was vacated she sat down.

"As of now both of you are my prisoners," Setsuna said. She lifted her hand and guards rushed in. "Don't worry, I'll treat you with the utmost care. Once all planets are freed then you may return to your respective planets and rule in your fathers' stead."

The guards apprehended the two women.

"I am no one's prisoner!" Rei shouted. She punched the guard that held her in the face and made her escape. As she ran she wanted to return for Minako but she wanted to be free.

She got into the first cruiser and left Charon. The thrusters kicked into gear and she was out of reach of the Plutonians.

Rei was faced with a tough decision on where to go. She didn't want to go back to the Moon. Uranus and Neptune would be too obvious. The only place she could think of was home but home was nowhere. Mars was the only place she knew she could blend in.


	15. Forever Wishing

_Forever wishing you were mine_

-Unknown

~ARTEMIS~

He paced back and forth as he tried to think of someway to save Minako. It was because of him that she was allowed to keep her memories. Artemis cared deeply for her and only wanted to help her.

There was a knock on his door and in walked Jaxon. The young Martian had a scar across his face from the Neptunian uprising. He pounded his fist against his dark smoky armor.

"You summoned me, Lord Artemis," Jaxon said.

"Yes," Artemis said. He handed Jaxon a bag of Plutonian currency.

Jaxon looked in the bag and raised an eyebrow. "What is this for?"

"I need you to rescue Venus," Artemis said. He turned away and looked at the map on the screen.

"How do you know she's there?" Jaxon asked.

"The Plutonian princess claims to have her," Artemis said.

Jaxon approached Artemis' side and looked at the map. "You know I'm looking for my princess," he said.

"Last I checked she was with Venus," Artemis said.

Jaxon frowned.

"You know your post is below hers and therefore she's out of your league," Artemis said.

"I know," Jaxon said. He smirked as he pulled up the screen with information on Venus. "And you're a Mau as well as a glorified servant. There is no way that Venus would go for you."

Jaxon walked away. Then tossed the sack of coins over his shoulder.

"Go get your own princess," Jaxon said.

Artemis frown and rubbed his temples. He sighed before logging off.

He assumed the form of a white cat and made his way to the port.


	16. Road to Home

_Striking the faces the pictures_

 _You say "oh I remember"_

 _But then I don't cause I smile_

 _The smile a thousand times over_

-Girl in a Coma (Road to Home)

~REI~

The ship was being fueled and the family, that had agreed to take her to Mars, was sightseeing for a bit. Rei wandered around the capital city. She was gathering intel of what had been going on.

Neptune and Uranus was united under the rule of a "true" heir. She gave no further thought on the subject.

The Neptunian uprising was dealt with and all persons involved had been imprisoned or executed. There was no response from Neptune.

Civil unrest was overtaking the Lunarian controlled planets. She saw that coming.

She wandered into a tavern called the Dragon's Lair. It was a fairly quaint establishment as well as sparsely attended. The barkeep stood behind the bar cleaning glasses.

He glanced at her then went back to cleaning the glass he was holding. The barkeep was fairly tall, muscular build, had short light brown hair, and was dressed in mercenary greys.

She approached the bar and the keep gave her attention.

"What'll'i be?" the barkeep asked.

"Straight whiskey," Rei said. She watched as he poured her drink. "You don't look like a Jovian." Quickly she downed her shot.

He nodded. "Y'seem ta be from Mars," he said as he poured her another round.

"I guess I am," Rei said. The burn of the alcohol gave her a rush. "Give me another."

"Drownin' yer sorrow?" he asked. He poured her more.

"I've been on the brink of death but this hurts more," Rei said. Minako haunted her mind ever since she left Pluto.

"Love is somethin' else," he said. He poured her a few more shots. "Fer war or fightin' ye could train to take the pain, but love, there ain't nothin' ye could do to ease the pain o' heartbreak."

She drank in silence.

"You look like the daughter of Ares," he said.

"Why cause I'm Martian?" Her face was red and everything was going blurry. "M-my lineage is a bunch of bullsh-"

She passed out.

 _The fires rose to the sky as she walked through the battlefield. Soldiers fought and died for nothing._

 _A voice said look and she looked. She beheld the personage of a man dressed in dark blue armor running to the castle. He embraced a woman, fair and beautiful. The flames devoured the couple._

 _The voice called out and she looked in the direction of the voice. On the ground lay Jaxon with a self-inflicted wound. She looked closer and beheld the sight of herself on the ground._

 _Taking a step back she felt the pull of chains dragging her down. The weight of the chain was heavy. She couldn't stand anymore._

She was screaming as she sat up. Her head pounded as if it were being crushed.

Glancing around she noticed she was no longer in the tavern. The room she was in was dark and the decor was simplistic Uranian. It was as if she were back on Uranus.

Nearby sat a man in dark blue robes. Before she could say a thing he stood up and turned to her. It wasn't a man but instead it was Haruka.

"I need your help," Haruka said.

"Am I?" Rei asked.

"No," Haruka said. She looked to the window. "A Saturnian told me that I needed to be here."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Changelings," Haruka said.

Rei sat in silence.

"I didn't believe her at first but she revealed something from my past," Haruka held out a sword. "This is for you. The Saturnian said this is the sword meant for you."

Rei took the sword and she was overwhelmed by a strange power coursing through her body. Whispers called to her telling her the story of her heritage. Then a flame emblazoned its image on her left arm. It was like a serpent.

"Camulus," Rei said. She held the sword up and examined it. "I thought you destroyed it."

"That's what I thought but the Saturnian informed me that the Elders of Saturn restored it to the former glory," Haruka said.

"You said something about changelings," Rei said.

Haruka nodded. "There is a changeling commander that we need to find," she explained.


	17. Is This Love?

_I can't stop the feeling_

 _I've been this way before_

 _But, with you I've found the key_

 _To open any door_

 _I can feel my love for you_

 _Growing stronger day by day_

 _An' I can't wait to see you again_

 _So I can hold you in my arms_

\- Whitesnake (Is This Love)

~MERCURY~

Security was tightened since the Neptunian uprising and the air was filled with uncertainty. However, research had to continue. Patient 23 escaped and his whereabouts were unknown.

The Mercurian had to make due without Patient 23. She was edging on a breakthrough on the cross-species reproduction. Her work could lead to possible genetic enhancements on military personnel.

She was so caught up in her work she failed to notice the knocking on her door. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she noticed that the Martian guard, Jaxon, was behind her. He smiled at her.

Jaxon had been keeping her company as she worked. She had grown to love him but she couldn't bring herself to admit her feelings.

"Mercury," Jaxon said.

"Hi Jaxon," She said.

Jaxon looked at the computer screen and started reading the information.

"Patient 23 was something," Jaxon said.

Mercury nodded and went back to work.

"What was with Patient 23?" Jaxon asked.

She looked back at Jaxon and frowned. Trying to find the words she opened her mouth but nothing would come out. After a moment of silence, she sighed and shrugged.

"Patient 23 was found in the Reguluosi wastes near an abandoned base. He was in good health but his parentage was a mystery," she said. "Then as I took over observation of him, he confided in me some key information.

First he was the son of the Black Wolf, which in Jovian folklore is a shapeshifter that was a malicious death. Second he claimed to be of Mercurian descent, but there are no records of any members of high born houses marrying or being abducted by a Jovian. However, his blood work suggests he is from a line of high born house. This is suggesting that creatures of folklore are capable of cross-breeding with beings like you or I.

And no matter how you look at his behavior he does have traits that are unique to him. Such as a heightened sense of smell, superior strength, and some signs of precognition. He was a special specimen."

"So you can possibly make a biologically enhanced soldier to cut back on unnecessary casualties and financial strain," Jaxon said.

"Not only that but we could expand the lifespan of the average soldier so we wouldn't have to force new generations to take up arms," she said.

Jaxon wrapped his arms around her. His eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them.

"Let me be your test subject," Jaxon said.

"What?" she asked.

"I am willing to help," Jaxon said. "I want to help you." He looked away. "I want to do this because I love you."

Her heart was pounding and her mind went blank. Going with impulse, she pressed her lips to his.

They shared a kiss. As they parted she felt more complete.

"If anything happens?" she asked.

"It'll all be worth it," Jaxon said. He nuzzled her. "And if you succeed, I'll be by your side for an eternity."


	18. Rose in December

_Let me be your Rose In December_

 _And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away_

 _Let me be your Rose In December_

 _I'll stand here forever, loving you, as a rose in december_

\- Halestorm (Rose in December)

~MINAKO~

Her heart ached as she lay in bed. Darkness consumed her room as she tried to bring herself back to life. However, she wished death upon herself. She lost Rei again.

Rei left her.

Minako was once again a prisoner. Not only because she was prisoner on Pluto, but a prisoner of her own heart. The pain wouldn't go away.

She wouldn't eat, nor would she drink. Her will to live without her true love was gone. Nothing meant anything to her. The revolution was for naught and now she's paying for her sins.

The door opened but she didn't look. It didn't matter who it was.

"I knew Venusians were known for love, but I never knew you relied on it," a girl said.

Minako could hear footsteps on the ground but she stared at the ceiling.

"You thought love could conquer the spirit of a Martian?" the girl asked.

"I am hers and she is mine," Minako said.

"You forget that she had to make a choice and she's probably wallowing in the heartache," the girl said.

Minako lay in silence.

"She is lost but now she's with a friend or at least that's what I have been told," the girl said. "A Uranian a friend to a Martian, I must say the Queen has a way of getting sworn enemies to work together."

"What is going on?" Minako turned to look at the girl standing bedside.

The girl had pitch black hair and lavender eyes. She was pale and petite. Her raiment was of dark armor.

"The question is why are you here?" the girl asked.

"I thought I could be free," Minako sat up.

"You were free," the girl said. "Free to roam, free to do as you pleased, free to love, and all you had to do was ask."

"Why were their memories wiped?" Minako asked.

"To make it fair. Not all of them had memories meant to be remembered," the girl reached in her pocket then tossed Minako a hilt of a sword. "You remember, because you are the leader. Haruka remembers more than she lets on. Both of you are leaders."

"This hilt," Minako said.

"A gift from Haruka. She says remember the words of the rebel princess," the girl said.

I don't bow to the white bitch, she smiled as she remembered the phrase that started a war. Minako stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" the girl asked.

"I'm going to find my Martian cause I won't bow down to anyone. Not the fucking bitch of Pluto, not the White Bitch, nor will I bow to my enemies," Minako said. "I will do what needs to be done because I want a brighter future, not because someone told me to."

She ran out the door. Minako killed all soldiers in her way as she made her way to the spaceport.

As she rounded a corner she ran into Setsuna. She was clad in dark armor and she had two scimitars. The Princess of Pluto bull rushed Minako.

Minako sidestepped Setsuna but ended up with a gash across her abdomen. She dropped to the ground holding her wound.

Setsuna walked up to her and held a scimitar to Minako's throat. Her face was expressionless as she stared down at the wounded Minako.

"I guess a dead Venusian princess is better than a live prisoner of a fallen kingdom," Setsuna said.

As she moved her arm to swing the scimitar, Minako raised up the broken sword and saved herself. Then a squad of Lunarian soldiers surrounded the pair.

Minako dropped her arm and fell back. She could feel warm arms catch her. A lock of snow white hair landed on her shoulder. Her eyes wandered up to see who had caught her.

Artemis held her as the guards apprehended Setsuna. He looked down at her wound and frowned. His hand waved across her face and she felt a calmness came over her.


	19. The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face

_The first time ever I lay with you_

 _And felt your heart so close to mine_

 _And I knew our joy, it would fill the earth,_

 _And last till the end of time my love_

 _It would last till the end of time my love The first time ever I saw your face_.

-Méav (The First Time I Ever Saw Your Face)

~MICHIRU~

Michiru stood beside her daughter as she was being fitted for her royal raiment. The turquoise and sapphires adorned the breastplate she wore. The hues of blue highlighted by a gold trim were draped over the armor almost hiding it.

"Why do I have to wear this armor?" Rukia asked.

Michiru adjusted the cloak on the girl. She then turned her daughter's face toward hers. "It is part of who you are. As the daughter of Uranus, you are expected to uphold their traditions."

Rukia nodded and looked ahead at the mirror. Her mother could see a lot of Haruka in Rukia.

Hotaru walked in and bowed to both Michiru and Rukia. She carried a mahogany box with the sigils of both Uranus and Neptune.

"I take it that everything's going according to plan," Michiru said.

"I freed Venus and Uranus is on Mars," Hotaru said. She opened the box and presented an open circlet of hammered bronze and silver incised with runes of Uranus as well as Neptune. "A gift from the Lunarian Queen."

Michiru placed it on Rukia's head. She smiled as she saw the makings of the Queen their planets needed. Her little girl was to be the Warden of the Outer Planets, while she and Haruka carried out their missions protecting the Moon Queen and soon to be Princess.

"You are so beautiful," Michiru said. She then remembered the gift that Haruka wanted to give Rukia.

Quickly Michiru rushed to search for the gift. It was behind Eldin. She walked over to her daughter and presented her the leather satchel.

Rukia opened the satchel and pulled out a seax made of the finest Uranian steel. The hilt was adorned with gold and silver. She drew it from the sheath and admired the work. It was the finest blade forged by Haruka.

"Papa made this for me," Rukia said.

"That blade will always protect you just like Papa," Michiru said.

Rukia sheathed the blade and fastened it to her belt. The girl was starting to look like a true royal of the outer planets. When she first met her daughter she looked like a normal girl with nothing special about her, but now she looks like a Valkyrie. Valkyrie Rukia had a ring to it.

"One day I will be able to wield Eldin and Trident," Rukia said.

"I will help you as much as I can," Hotaru said. She smiled, which was a rare thing to see.

Rukia turned to her mother and frowned. "I wish you didn't have to go," she said.

I have to go," Michiru said. "It is my mission."

"I understand," Rukia said.

There was a knock on the door.

"The Queen has arrived and is ready to start the ceremony," the captain of the guard called out.

They each nodded and headed for the door. It was rude to keep the Queen waiting.

The halls of Triton castle echoed with excitement of the coronation of the new warden of the outer planets.

A week ago they were at Miranda Castle. Michiru mind wandered back to the night before Haruka left.

 _Michiru was bundled up in winter clothes. As she was guided around Miranda Castle. Winters on the outer planets was harsh but that's why they were hearty soldiers or so Haruka would say. It was different since they'd been gone for many years._

 _Haruka casually strolled as she pointed out certain landmarks. Each one had a story. She was like a child showing a parent around their favorite place. Uranus was her home._

 _Michiru loved the snow as it gently fell on the frozen landscape. Everything glistened with the tiny crystals dotting the area. Winter was beautiful but it was also deadly. They both knew that, and luckily the trade between planets have been resolved so any supply shortages are avoided._

 _Dusk was fast approaching but Haruka took her by the hand and led her away hastily. They finally ended up at an old tree. It was massive and in the branches spread out to the blood red leaves. The bark of the tree was rough and dark._

 _"This is a guardian tree that came from Yggdrasil. My ancestors planted it many years ago. As long as it stands the galaxy is safe," Haruka said._

 _She took Michiru's hand and placed it on the tree. It was warm and it seemed like it had a pulse almost like a living person. The tree was more than just a tree._

 _"When I was little, I would climb the tree even if my parents would chastened me. I felt the closeness to who I was or who I was going to be," Haruka said. "The elders would tell legends of a chosen prince or princess that could hear the whispers in the wind. They would guard the planet. I wanted to be that princess, but I guess protecting someone is better than nothing."_

 _"Ruka," Michiru said._

 _"Michiru, Princess of Neptune, daughter of King Octavian and Queen Maeve," Haruka took Michiru's hand and tied a ribbon around their hands. "By the gods of Uranus, I humbly ask that I be yours for all eternity." She gazed into her eyes._

 _"Haruka, Princess of Uranus, Daughter of King Katsurou and Valkyrie Nariko," Michiru took the ribbon and crossed it over their hands one time. "By the gods of both of our planets, I accept you as my own."_

 _"I am yours and you are mine, from this day and for all eternity," Haruka said._

 _"I am yours and you are mine, from this day and for all eternity," Michiru said._

She stood beside Rukia and looked out over the crowd of allotted lower houses of royalty from both planets. Near the Queen stood Venus and Artemis. The guard was scattered across the galaxy. Michiru hoped that they can protect everyone that needed to be protected.

The Queen shook hands with Rukia and bestowed a new sword.

"For the new empire and in good faith, we hope that we can stop the pointless wars and continue moving forward," the White Queen smiled upon Rukia. "I look forward to working with you."

"This sword needs a name. From this day until the end of days, it shall be known as Forseti. I pledge to serve justice as well as try to uphold peace among our galaxy," Rukia said.

"I'm glad to hear that," the White Queen said.

The doors to the throne room burst opened and a brown wolf walked through. His eyes were fierce pools of amber. People started backing away from it.

"I love how you gathered my meal together," he said.

The rest of the pack entered the room. They surrounded everyone in the room.

"We are here on behalf of our Alpha," he started circling the Queen and Rukia. Michiru tried to step in and the wolf stopped. "I thought that you were dead."

"I'm here," Michiru said.

The wolf approached her then transformed into a man. He had brown hair and amber colored eyes. His hair was long and tied back.

"I'm Anarchy," he said. He bowed and grinned maliciously. "I thrive off of political chaos. However, your deal threatens my well being."

Venus took a step forward.

"The lone survivor," Anarchy walked over to Venus. "You strove to be free but it seems like you are still an ornament. You should have died with your bitch. Or is she alive as well."

"She's alive," Venus said.

He approached Rukia and Michiru rushed him. Anarchy drew a sword and held it to her throat.

"Aren't we a little jumpy?" he grinned.

"Mama," Rukia said. She drew Forseti and went after Anarchy.

He blocked her advances as she tried to take him down. Michiru didn't know how to respond until Saturn touched her hand. Rukia kept up her assault as Venus helped Artemis and the Queen to safety.

The pack then started attacking the royals.

Michiru rushed to her daughter's side but not before Anarchy drove his sword into Rukia's shoulder. She felt like the world had stopped. A numbness filled her being as she knocked Anarchy away.

She held Rukia as she slumped to the ground. The wound started to fester with the blackness of death rot. Michiru's tears started to fall.

Rukia wiped her mother's tears then she got up. Her eyes were as fierce as Haruka's as she stared down Anarchy.

"You shouldn't be standing," Anarchy growled.

Rukia picked up Forseti.

"I am Rukia, the daughter of the guardians of Uranus and Neptune, the warden and protector of the outer planets," Rukia said. She took a step toward him. "A little death rot won't stop me from protecting my people."

Rukia lunged at Anarchy and cut through him. When she sheathed her sword, Anarchy fell and died. The girl fell to her knees and looked out at the fighting.

Michiru rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around Rukia. She raised a protective bubble around them. Rukia slumped in her arms.

"Rukia," Michiru whispered. Her daughter looked up at her in pain.

"ég elska þig," Rukia said.

Hotaru entered the bubble and looked down at Rukia. She pulled something out of her pocket then he knelt down. In her hand was a small bottle filled with purple liquid.

She opened the bottle and dropped a few drops on the wound. It started clearing up and looking like a normal wound.

"This will stop the death rot but it still needs to be monitored closely," Hotaru said. She closed the bottle and walked away.

Michiru held her daughter close as the world around her was in chaos. The love of a mother protected both of them.

 **A/N:**

So I drew the wedding scene. I just have to upload it to my DA account. Yes it was influenced by GoT. I'm a fool for GoT.


	20. WAR

_I hear a scream and find_

 _No peaceful days alone, no starlit night_

 _Until the day I die, you've become the banner of my life_

 _So when they rise up against you_

 _I'll be standing here right beside you_

-Good Charlotte (WAR)

~HOTARU~

She walked down the hall and the guards would follow her with their eyes. The brush with Anarchy and his pack had raised the security of the castle. However, she never understood why they would be suspicious of her.

She entered Rukia's room. Rukia was resting and it looked like they had just changed her bandages. Hotaru sat down next to Rukia and held her hand.

This was a new feeling that she had. All her life she had been taught to stick to the mission and not to get too close to anyone. However, the girl had gotten to her heart and for the first time she had feared to lose someone she loved. Love? She scoffed at the thought of love. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she loved Rukia.

She could've let her die in her mother's arms, but her own heart wouldn't let her walk away. Instead of securing the Queen, even if she knew Venus had it under control, she went to save Rukia.

Moments passed but she remained at Rukia's side. Finally Rukia opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hotaru?" Rukia asked.

Hotaru nodded. She tried not to show any emotion but she couldn't stop her blushing.

Rukia leaned over and kissed Hotaru on the cheek.

"I'm not good at acknowledging my emotions," Hotaru said.

"You'll learn," Rukia said.

Hotaru looked away. "I don't even think I can protect you and perform my duties," she sighed.

"I will be fine, plus mother said the Queen will allow her and papa to return to me," Rukia said. Her hand squeezed Hotaru's. "You're from Saturn, please return to me as well."

"We'll see if I survive that long," Hotaru said. "I still have two wolves to kill."

"If I can kill one it should be easy for you," Rukia said.

"They are supposed to be stronger than Anarchy," Hotaru said.

Rukia turned Hotaru's face towards hers and rested her forehead on hers. A small smile came across Hotaru's face.

"I know you will return to me," Rukia said.

"I don't know," Hotaru looked away. "Before I met you I would've thought I can do it. Now, well, now I know fear."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"I know fear," Hotaru then gazed into Rukia's eyes. "I am afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of never returning to you. Before I had no fear but now I do."

"You're silly," Rukia said. "I won't die if you won't die."

 **A/N:**

Again GoT influenced. I had GoT playing in the background and the part where Greyworm says that he has fear, that was my favorite part. Also I must say that I noticed that he left the freaking door open. Like bruh, close the door.


	21. Riders on the Storm

_Into this house we're born_

 _Into this world we're thrown_

 _Like a dog without a bone_

 _An actor out on loan_

-The Doors (Riders on the Storm)

~JUPITER~

Makoto

She had arrived on Jupiter days prior to the changeling attack on Neptune. Days before that she was able to recollect her memories. After regaining her memories, she decided to do some digging on some things she had questions on. However, she didn't want to tip off her uncle she was there. It was a covert operation.

Makoto joined up with Rei and Haruka at the Dragon's Lair tavern. They had been trying to search for the next changeling commander. However, when she showed up they started helping her.

Haruka slammed the bottle of whiskey down on the table. Her face was reddened. She was drunker than Rei usually was.

This was the first time that Rei was sober. She was immersed in a few documents detailing the family tree.

"Are you sure that Revolution wasn't lying?" Rei asked.

"I coulda killed 'im," Haruka slurred. She drew her knife and drove it into the table.

"I'm not sure of anything," Makoto said. She closed a book and groaned.

Rei looked at Makoto and then back at the book.

"Did you know that your father had several illegitimate children?" Rei asked.

Makoto looked at the book.

"I'd 'ave illegitimate children if I had a cock," Haruka slurred. She made vulgar gestures.

"However they all died in infancy," Rei said.

"Interesting," Makoto said.

"They all had traits of your father," Rei pointed out the descriptions of each of the children.

All of the illegitimate children had black hair and blue eyes. She was the only one that has brown hair and green eyes.

"Incest," Haruka slurred. She got up and started walking away. "Well I gotta piss."

When she was gone Rei leaned close to Makoto. "I'm thinking that the vulgar drunk is right," Rei said.

"Then…" Makoto muttered as her eyes opened wide. She reflected back to her uncle.

"Well you are still royalty, the royal line is through your mother and not your father so-" Rei said.

"My life has been a lie," Makoto said.

"Eh, you could have been the result of two women-" Rei said. She was hit in the face by Haruka.

"Ey y'fucking whore," Haruka growled. "At least I didn't run from my love."

"You fucking-" Rei said. She started fighting with Haruka.

Makoto started losing her mind as the two fought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see Ami. The Mercurian led her away.

They went down an alley way into an abandoned building. As Ami closed the door behind her she turned to Makoto and sighed.

"I was sent here by the Queen to help you," Ami said. "She also restored my memories."

Makoto embraced Ami.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Ami broke from Makoto's grasp. "I know you have feelings but I-" she looked away and took a deep breath. "Jaxon and I are-"

"No need to say anymore," Makoto said. Disappointment filled her heart. "You came to help me, right?"

"Yes," Ami said.

"Why did she send you to help?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently this might tie into something else," Ami said. "Something that has to do with Revolution."

"Revolution?" Makoto asked.

"Apparently he was the son of the changeling king," Ami explained. "Or this is what a Saturnian assassin said."

"I am lost," Makoto said.

The door opened and a girl with dark hair walked in. Her lavender eyes were calm but cold as ice. She extended her hand.

"I am Hotaru," the girl didn't smile. "I am the one who is hunting down the changelings."

Makoto shook Hotaru's hand. It was cold but warm.

"I understand that you were close friends with one," Hotaru said.

"Revolution was hardly a friend," Makoto said.

Hotaru put her hands behind her back and she walked further into the room. She started pushing boxes around. It seemed as if she was searching for something. A loud bang shook the room.

"Come here," Hotaru said.

Ami and Makoto cautiously approached Hotaru. Hotaru held up a sword.

"What in the world?" Makoto said.

"In ancient times, Jovians were known for their knack for killing changelings. However that changed when Nymeria stole the heart of ancients," Hotaru explained. "Then and only then could the descendants of Nymeria have the power to kill changelings."

"Nymeria," Makoto said. "But I'm not-"

"It's not through your father," Hotaru said. She handed the sword to Makoto. "Your mother is a descendant of Nymeria and your uncle isn't really your uncle. He was adopted when he and your mother were really young."

Makoto examined every inch of the sword.

"Uranian made," Makoto said. She turned around and she was face to face with her uncle or rather her biological father.

His face was gaunt and solemn. It looked like he hadn't slept in awhile. The grey in his beard was more apparent than when she left. Overall he looked like an overburdened man.

"It was a gift," Benjiro said. He took the sword and held it. "Your grandfather said that my mother gave him this before she abandoned me."

He handed it back to Makoto.

"Uncle Benji-" Makoto said.

"There is no time," Benjiro said. "The Chief Elder is acting a little weird. It started a few months ago."

"We'll check into that," Makoto said.

"I knew I could count on you," Benjiro said. The king left the room.

Hotaru nodded then gave a wry grin. She disappeared like a shadow and left Makoto alone with Ami.

 **A/N:**

Who is Drunk Tex's favorite senshi? Mars, cause she's a Fireball. Like the whisky...guys? No? Damn.

Anyway, the most enjoyable part to write was Haruka's drunken stupor. I mean who doesn't like having an unfiltered garble of words.


	22. I Apologize

_One day the shadows will surround me_

 _Someday the days will come to end_

 _Sometime I'll have to face the real me_

 _Somehow I'll have to learn to bend_

 _And now I see clearly_

-Five Finger Death Punch (I Apologize)

~HOTARU~

The cool breeze kissed the trees as she stood in a tree. Her eyes scanned the horizon as she waited for Haruka. She had grown attached to the seemingly fearless Uranian.

It had been a rough search but she was certain of the wolf on Jupiter. She worked alone for the most part as the others assisted Makoto. Haruka was the only one to fill Hotaru in on what the others discovered. They refused to work with her for some reason.

"I'm getting tired of killing kings," Haruka said. She was on the branch below Hotaru. "It's almost as if they try their hardest to lose."

"I have a feeling that this king won't be easy," Hotaru said.

"So let's get this over with," Haruka said. She leapt from the tree and landed on the ground gracefully. "I want to see my kid again."

The entirety of the situation hit her like a freight train. She not only had to return to Rukia safely, but she had to ensure that Haruka did so as well. Fear started setting in.

"You coming or what?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru nodded and caught up with Haruka.

"Why can't you kill him?" Haruka asked.

"It's a matter of covering my own ass. I can't kill royalty unless I know for certain they are committing a crime against the throne," Hotaru said. "I might be wrong but I am pretty sure that he came out of nowhere, just like Revolution."

Haruka walked in silence.

"I have a gift from Minako," Hotaru pulled a sword from the transdimensional pouch she carried.

Haruka held it in her hand and a smile drew across her face. She started laughing maniacally.

"She had it restored," Haruka said. "Gramr is alive!"

"A Kingslayer needs their blade," Hotaru said.

"Kingslayer?" Haruka pondered the thought for awhile then she hellishly grinned. "I like that."

"The Queen also blessed it with the power to serve the throne," Hotaru said. She touched Haruka's arm.

Haruka nodded then looked away. A frown crossed her face. "Never again will Gramr be used to fight against the throne," she said. "Only to enforce justice."

They were close to reaching the palace doors when they were stopped by the guard with their weapons drawn. The guards had their faces covered with masks. Haruka tried to push forward but a guard pushed her back.

Gramr was drawn and the guards lost their arms. The blood ran freely as Haruka sheathed Gramr. She pushed the guards aside and she glanced back at Hotaru.

"You coming?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru followed her.

She noticed how bloodthirsty Haruka became, almost as if a switch was flipped. Guards came at them but Haruka cut them down. With each slash she became another person. Her movements were fluid and precise.

They made it to the throne room and the king was sitting on his throne. His eyes were darkened and he had a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched Haruka approach him.

"I must admit that I'm impressed that you were able to figure it out," King Benjiro cackled.

"So you admit that you are a changeling," Haruka growled.

"No, just a sympathizer," King Benjiro stood up and walked towards them. "The Black Wolf was surprised that you were still alive after all this time." He held out his hand and a sword came to him. "He said he would bring back my love if I kill the Undead Uranian."

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"Revolution had my daughter and it was the only way to keep her safe, but then he died, then he gave me an offer I couldn't refuse," King Benjiro said. He slashed at Haruka and missed. "He will provide an heir of my blood to rule this planet. A son to reign in my stead."

Haruka slashed at him only to be parried. Each thrust was blocked then countered. She was hit a couple times but she kept fighting on.

"King Asher was killed by you?" King Benjiro scoffed. "You're going to bleed out before you even hit me."

Haruka grinned then knelt down as King Benjiro swung for Haruka's head.

"I yield," Haruka declared.

It was then when the others rushed in with many Lunarian guards. Artemis walked in with Minako at his side.

"I must admit that I wouldn't have believed Hotaru if I wasn't listening in on your confession," Artemis said. He walked up to King Benjiro. "As a hand of the Queen, it is my duty to see that justice is carried out. Whereas I have heard your confession I must act in favor of the throne. You are hereby sentenced to death for treason and conspiracy to overthrow the throne. In your place a Lunarian lord will serve as protector of Jupiter."

Artemis turned around and started to walk away. The guards seized Benjiro and Minako stepped forward. However, Makoto put her hand on Minako's shoulder.

"I want to be the one," Makoto said.

Minako nodded then stood aside.

"Mako," Benjiro said.

She stood before Benjiro with a sword in her hand. No words left her mouth as she took the head off the former King Benjiro. There were no tears that left her eyes, only a slight grin.

Hotaru had never seen anything like this. She thought that those who loved couldn't swing the sword. _Maybe they do have a sense of duty_ , she thought to herself.


	23. Like a Knife

_Goodbyes are meant for lonely people standing in the rain_

 _And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the same_

 _These streets are filled with memories_

 _Both perfect for detected pain_

 _And all I wanna do is love you_

 _But I'm the only one to blame_

-Secondhand Serenade (Like a Knife)

~MINAKO~

Silence was never pleasant for her or anyone. Wrapping her fingers around the falchion that hung from her hip; she did what she could to distract her aching heart. A happy reunion was out of the question when they boarded the ship back to the Moon. Only thing that welcomed either woman was the icy grasp of silence that constantly gnawed at their hearts. In her mind she thought her mind hurt more.

The others talked amongst themselves, but she kept to herself and the damned silence of a breaking heart.

When she had made the decision she only wanted to run from the fighting. In her short existence she had seen more blood than she would've liked. Not only that but she lost her love more than once, with the second being to the damned silence of her breaking heart.

There was a part of her that wanted to rip her own heart out and end her pain there. However, there was a part of her that wanted to talk it out with Rei. No matter what she chose it would be better than the damned silence.

Gathering her courage she got up and took Rei by the hand and led her away. They walked down the corridor to her chambers. As the door closed behind them they squared off and circled each other.

"What do you want?" Rei asked. "Want to force me into a cell? Do you think I'm still your dog? Is that the only reason you loved me?"

Minako frowned and sighed. She wondered if it was a bad idea. However, anything was better than the damned silence.

"I loved you," Rei growled. "I would've done anything for you. However, I will not become someone's prisoner because you told me to."

Minako remained silent as Rei voiced her frustration.

"Say something!" Rei shouted. She shoved Minako back. "Say something!"

Silence fell over the room as Minako stood still. As much as she hated the damned silence she couldn't find the words. Her heart cried out for her to say something, but her mind left her long ago.

Rei slapped her across the face. The red mark of shame was emblazoned on Minako's face.

"Rei, you are the most stubborn and proud woman that I have had the privilege to know," Minako said. She embraced Rei. "You can try to be cold but your heart is a blazing fire. I never wanted to make you bow. I wanted to run away from the fighting with you. I wanted to live a life where I wouldn't have to choose between duty and you.

I love you more than anything in the universe. All I wanted was to keep you safe. You're mine and I am yours."

Rei tried to break free but Minako held her tight.

"Go ahead and leave me. Break your oath to your gods," Minako said. "As of now, I'm my own goddess. You were once my goddess and then you abandoned me like the goddess I used to pray to." She kissed Rei then let her go. "There is no longer a reason to make a choice between duty and love. Duty without love is just an empty promise. Love without Duty is lust. Lust is the death of both duty and love."

A solemn silence graced the room as she let Rei go. As she walked away she felt Rei reach for her but it was for naught.

Minako left the room and headed for the command center where Hotaru and Artemis were planning the trap for the final wolf.


	24. Don't Stop Dancing

_But I know I must go on_

 _Although I hurt I must be strong_

 _Because inside I know that many_

 _Feel this way_

-Creed (Don't Stop Dancing)

~REI~

 _She sat upon a throne of darkness and watched as the world around her burn. An icy chill filled her throne room as a man entered. He had dark armor similar to King Asher._

 _He had a greatsword with a dark cloudy blade. As he approached the world around her seemed to disappear. She couldn't move or make a sound._

 _The howls of wolves echoed around her as the darkness closed in. King Asher then raised the sword over his head. As he came down with the sword but before he hit her she was blocked by two swords, one held by Haruka, and the other by Makoto._

 _King Asher grunted as a blade was thrust through him from behind. As he fell his helmet fell off and he turned into dust._

 _Behind him was Minako. She held up a candle and blew it out._

She sprang up from the bed and looked around. This was the n-th time she had that dream. Just like the other times she was alone. There was no warm body beside her, only the icy grip of silence. A tear fell from her eye when she realized that it was only a dream.

Minako wasn't going to save her from her nightmares this time.


	25. Sorry For Now

_After a while you may forget_

 _But just in case the memories cross your mind_

 _You couldn't know this when I left_

 _Under the fire of your angry eyes_

 _I never wanted to say goodbye_

-LINKIN PARK (Sorry for Now)

~MINAKO~

The days seemed to drag on as soon as they arrived on the Moon. Meetings upon meetings she had to attend to plan the ball. Security was to be tighter than usual, which was to be expected. All the details of the meetings seemed to blend together. Everything was the same; keep the Queen safe, and watch for spies and changelings.

After a meeting she was stopped by Haruka.

"You need to stop dwelling over your choice," Haruka said.

Well that was straight forward, Minako thought. She was going to reply but decided to keep quiet.

"You are a commander," Haruka said. "You can't focus on one person while you hold that title. Yeah, I know you will guard the future princess, but you must be focused on keeping everyone else safe."

"Love is what Venusians are kno-"

"Yes, but you are a commander," Haruka said. "What you once were is meaningless now. Love is secondary." She put a hand on her shoulder. "What I learned from my father is that a leader wears two wears two faces, first the face of a lord, and second the caregiver. A leader must learn to wear those faces to be successful."

She started walking away.

"Once you learn that you'll be fine," Haruka said.

Minako stood there in silence as she thought about her choices. She then started walking away. As she rounded a corner, she was hit in the head with a mailed fist and that was all she saw before she blacked out.

The dried blood crusted over her eye and she could only open one eye. She was in a dark damp cell. Moss adorned the walls and the musty air made her sick to her stomach.

A loud ringing made her cringe in pain as she stood up. She reached up and touched the wound on her head.

Distant footsteps started getting closer. Before her stood a young man. His amber eyes struck fear in her entire being.

"There is fear in your eyes," he said. He lifted her chin and grinned. "You know who I am."

Minako wanted to pull away but she couldn't move.

"You fear me?" his malicious grin forced her back. "You do. So you are the bitch who drove a sword through my father. I was very young but I remember you."

She collapsed on the ground. Her eyes were locked with his.

"Oh boy, we're going to have fun," he pinned her down. "I was going to kill you but you are a prize for any prince."

He pressed his mouth to hers. The beast then started ravaging his prey.

Hours passed since she endured the first encounter with the son of the white wolf. All of her will to live left her being. She crawled over to her belonging that had been torn from her and quietly searched for something.

Artemis had given her something for her to use in dire situations. It was more of a suicide pill but this pill enabled her to be reincarnated near the Queen's prayer room. The pill was to ensure they would make it back.

She felt the lump in her gauntlet and pressed on it. The pill was loosed and she took it in her hand. As she brought it to her mouth she paused for a moment.

Rei, I never wanted to say goodbye.

She took the pill and was enveloped in a warmth as she blacked out.


	26. Open Your Eyes

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minute without you

-Snow Patrol (Open Your Eyes)

~HOTARU~

She stood outside on the balcony. The glistening building tops were mesmerizing to look at. So caught up in the sight she failed to notice the boyish blonde standing next to her.

"First time on the Moon?" Haruka asked.

Hotaru didn't flinch in surprise. She turned to Haruka, who was leaning against the wall.

"It is," Hotaru admitted.

"Maybe I'll stay here for winter," Haruka jokingly said.

"I'm pretty sure Rukia would miss you," Hotaru said.

"Yeah," Haruka said. There was a change in her mood. "I'll be away from her when I get my new orders."

"New orders?" Hotaru raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"We are charged with protecting the system from invaders," Haruka said. "Well I guess it's just me and Neptune. We have to start going by our planetary names."

"And Pluto?" Hotaru asked.

"As punishment for her treason she has been sent to the Space-Time Door," Haruka said. "Which I guess is a prison sentence in itself."

Hotaru stood in silence.

"I don't know what she's going to do about you," Haruka said as she started walking away. "Whatever it'll be far away from Rukia."

Before she could reply, Haruka was gone.


	27. Bury Now

Hands on eyes

We hide from the dark in the light

And I'll survive

When my heart's torn and all of my lungs sore

You're so right

I've been waiting for you all my life

You're right on time

For my heart to give out to your lung's allure

-Crywolf (Bury Now)

~MINAKO~

The warmth returned to her being as she woke up suspended in a healing tank. She looked around and saw Artemis sitting on a chair with his eyes closed.

She tapped on the glass to get attention but there was no response. The warmth of the fluid surrounding her comforted her and she drifted off to sleep.

After a dreamless sleep she woke up in her room. Bedside sat Artemis as well as the Queen. She sat up and the two stirred.

"You took the pill," Artemis said.

"I had to," Minako said. "I had no clue where I was and I was unable to escape." She remembered the ordeal with Patient 23. "He is nearby."

"Who?" Artemis asked.

"23," Minako said.

"I will alleviate the pain if you'd like," the Queen offered.

"Maybe after I kill him," Minako said. She wrung her comforter as she thought about it. "How long have I been out?"

"A week," Artemis said.

"I had handmaidens tend to you while you were out," the Queen said.

"You've also had a visitor," Artemis frowned. "She would watch over you at night."

"Peculiar for a Martian," the Queen said.

"The guests are starting to arrive for the ball tomorrow," Artemis said. "The embassies are booming with life."

"Perfect," the Queen said.

"Are you strong enough to command?" Artemis asked.

"Of course I am," Minako said. The Queen and Artemis left her so she could get herself ready.

As she sat in the bath she looked over her body. The scars sustained by battles past were gone, except for one. A large scar going from her left shoulder to her right breast, it was supposed to be a fatal injury but she survived and killed Revolution. She wondered why it didn't disappear when she was reborn. All of this was confusing.

After the bath she started dressing. The armor she donned was Uranian Valkyrie armor instead of the usual Lunarian guard armor. She opted not to wear a helmet.

She stepped out of the room and made her way to the security command center.


	28. Looking Down the Barrel of Today

Once had a knife to my throat they said I'd wind up in the dirt

I know the ones that doubt me are the ones that really hurt

-Hatebreed (Looking Down the Barrel of Today)

~REI~

Staggering up the stairs she fell up. Whiskey ladened breath reminded her of the pain she tried to drown. The beast of emotions always seemed to return when she was vulnerable.

Reaching for the rail she found herself unable to find the elusive perch. For a moment she struggled reach for salvation but to no avail. She sobbed quietly as the booze took over. Pain numbed as she managed to stand up. The inebriated Martian made her way up the stairs.

As she reached the top she bumped into a guard. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His vice grip hold on her was rather painful as she tried to pull away.

"Stop struggling you drunken bitch," he said.

She grabbed onto his armor and threw him over her shoulder. The guard groaned as he stood up.

"You bitch," he growled. He lunged at her but she dodged him.

Rei grabbed the guard's knife and drove it into his throat. Repeatedly she stabbed him as he fell to the ground. Blood stained her vision as she stood over the lifeless body.

She noticed that the blade disintegrated as the body transformed into another man. Rei called in on her communicator the word that the changelings infiltrated the palace.

Turning around she faced a large man with dark armor. The dragon helmet and the fiery plume reminded her of her father.

 _Mars, the untamed planet of war._

 _On the night of the summer's end, she watched as the fires rose from the palace. Her grandfather snatched her from the clutch of death, but not before she witnessed the most painful event._

 _She watched as her mother was slain by an invading overlord. Justice was what she wanted, but her father did nothing to avenge her mother. As the years she trained for the day she would slay her father and take the throne. However, fate had other plans…_

Slowly the fake king drew his sword. Her hand reached for Calamus but there was nothing there. The only thing she could do was watch helplessly as the changeling impersonating her father slash at her. Too drunk to dodge anymore, and too drunk to react any other way.

As he slashed the clank of metal against metal sang loudly. She looked over and Haruka was beside her defending her.

"This is why Uranians always win against Martians," Haruka grunted as she pushed back. "We don't need to worry about where our fucking sword is, and we can handle our booze."

Haruka managed to force the changeling back. She continued fighting him.

"The real Asher was more of a challenge," Haruka said. She got a mailed fist to the face and she was sent flying.

There was a whistle and she looked over to see Makoto tossing a sword to her.

The Jovian bull rushed the changeling and drove her fist into his gut. She was able to drive him back until Rei regained her composure.

Rei drove the sword through the changeling. He dropped to his knees.

"You chose the wrong fucking person to impersonate," Rei said. "I always hated my father." She withdrew the sword and the changeling resumed his original form. "Stupid bitch."

~HOTARU~

The air was filled with chaos as soldiers scrambled to fight the changelings. Hotaru did her best to discern friend from foe as she cut down changelings. Her hand was slick with blood which was making it hard to keep a grip on her sword.

Changelings charged her in the form of various people she had met along her way to the Moon. Some even tried to take form of the Saturnian elders but she knew they would never leave the planet's safety. Then as she rounded a corner she was faced with her only fear.

Face to face with the image of the one she loved she stalled and didn't fight back. Her mind kept telling her to fight but her heart said otherwise. She was completely useless.

A sword was driven through her as she was surrounded by changelings.

I'm sorry, Rukia.

~AMI~

Rounding the corner she faced a familiar face. Before her stood Patient 23. His eyes were cold as ice and he was similar to the changeling Revolution. He grinned as he reached for her.

"The Black Wolf sends his regards," he said. His arm stopped and he trembled. "Mother? Forgive me." He smiled then his face changed. This time he had the fierceness of Revolution. "Get back you fucking cunt."

Ami stepped back then held her hand out. She created a mist to give her a chance to escape.

Patient 23 argued with himself as she ran away. She knew she had to get to safety.

~HARUKA~

Following Rei and Makoto, she killed everything the others missed. They had stuck together to exterminate the attacking changelings. She was having fun killing the poor sods.

Gramr easily cut through changelings as she swung the blade. The sword was covered in blood.

The rain of blood blinded her and she started killing indiscriminately. Rei fought with her a few times but they'd be interrupted by changelings. A few times they landed a few hits on each other.

Moments later they crossed swords.

"Why the fuck are we fighting?" Rei asked.

"I don't know," Haruka said as she swung Gramr. Their blades met with such power they disarmed each other.

She felt an arrow bury itself in her shoulder. Quickly she spun around to see the guard of Mars, Jaxon. The loyal Martian rushed to engage Haruka. They fought viciously for a while. Haruka was then knocked off her feet and a sword was held to her throat.

"Give me a reason not to kill you," Jaxon growled.

"Reason? For one, you can't kill me," Haruka said. She grinned and spun around. Her move knocked him away.

They continued on their fight until there was a pain in her side and she noticed the sword in her. She fell to the ground.

Rei and Makoto rushed to them.

Haruka smiled as she died. Finally she found a worthy adversary.

~MINAKO~

The attack was predicted by Michiru and she also foresaw the deaths of Hotaru and Haruka. After the fighting ends it was agreed that Haruka remains on the Moon and is to have her memory wiped of all that has happened. It was their fate, to have their memories wiped, even hers.

She calmly walked through the fighting. No one was bothered by her. It seemed as if everything was in slow motion.

She spied Takeshi.

The changeling prince met her eyes and he charged her. Before he got to her he collapsed and held his head. He seemed to be having a conversation with himself.

"If only you couldn't hear his voice," Minako whispered. She was about to raise her sword, but he grabbed the blade.

"Kill me," Takeshi begged. His eyes were filled with pain. In an instant his face changed. "Shut up!"

Minako hesitated and he attacked her. He knocked the sword away and started fighting her hand to hand. She managed to hold her own but somehow he got a hold of her arm and got her in a arm lock.

He forced her to the ground before he broke her arm. The assault didn't end there, he kicked her while she was down. Takeshi then grabbed her sword and held it to her shoulder.

"I will make you suffer for the hell you put me through. I will kill you slowly unlike what you did to my father," Takeshi pushed it slowly into her shoulder.

The insurmountable pain filled her senses as she screamed out. She did her best to distract herself from the pain but nothing worked. My only regret is hurting my true love, she thought to herself. As the blade passed through her she started losing consciousness.

Before she lost consciousness she saw Takeshi get a sword thrust through him. She couldn't quite figure out who killed him but she was happy someone did him in.

~AMI~

She eased Takeshi to the ground after she stabbed him with Haruka's sword (which she took from Jaxon). The dying half-Mercurian looked back at her with such innocence.

"Mother, forgive me for the monster I've become," he said. A faint smile crept across his face. "The last face I see is the one who freed me."

He closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Ami sighed as she let him go. She started tending to Minako. The Venusian was barely clinging to life.


End file.
